


Good Vibrations

by happytoorus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytoorus/pseuds/happytoorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People who thought Oikawa was the sexual deviant in their relationship really had no idea how much of a menace Iwaizumi Hajime really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in years and it's absolute filth. The only thing I don't regret about this is the title *finger guns*

 

People who thought Oikawa was the sexual deviant in their relationship really had no idea how much of a menace Iwaizumi Hajime really was.

  
  


Iwaizumi, who was currently having a fucking blast with the little nondescript black controller, that determined the intensity of the vibrator currently inside Oikawa, in the middle of a packed seminar about the benefits of building a stock portfolio. Iwaizumi wasn’t nearly as innocent as people seemed to think he was, he wasn’t some poor soul who had to put up with Oikawa’s constantly wandering hands.

 

No, he was a fucking menace with a mean streak that liked to discreetly torture Oikawa in public places while Oikawa did his best not to moan because of whatever those clever fingers were doing at the time. Like right now for example. Iwaizumi was currently and dispassionately alternating the settings of the device with no inkling of mercy in sight for poor Oikawa.

 

Poor Oikawa, who was forced to grit his teeth when Iwaizumi--damn him--had finally settled for one of the higher settings, the awful thing had twelve different settings. All designed to tease Oikawa to the point of being an incoherent, babbling mess. The buzzing--which wasn’t loud to begin with-- was muffled by the guest lecturer’s microphone enhanced voice, and the soft din of people talking around the room, but Oikawa knew the moan that threatened to rip its way out of his throat certainly wouldn’t go unnoticed.

 

Oikawa cursed the poor decision-making choices that put him in this position. Which was stuck smack in the middle rows of a lecture hall with students on all sides, and a vibrator in his ass that was firmly pressed against his prostate and happily buzzing away with no idea of the amount of agony it was inflicting upon him.

 

A broken gasp managed to force itself out of his throat when Iwaizumi clicked the settings up another notch. It managed to capture the attention of the girl on his opposite side, inside he swore viciously and promised an awful revenge on his boyfriend the next chance he could get. Oikawa forced a weak smile when the girl tilted her head to look at his flushed cheeks; hoping she wouldn’t notice just how blown his pupils were, or the fact that sweat was dampening his hair and making it stick to his temples. Mostly, he just hoped the poor girl wouldn’t notice his raging erection that even his fashionable jeans couldn’t hide.

 

“Are you alright?” Of course, the sweet brunette next to him would notice. Hana was her name? Her timid voice floated to his ears on a whisper and Oikawa wondered if melting into a miserable, pleasure filled puddle on the floor would be the correct response. “You’re really flushed.”

 

Oikawa cast a fleeting glance over at Iwaizumi to see the bastard looking completely unruffled, he actually had the audacity to look bored with his head propped up on his hand as he watched the guest lecturer explain something on the board. Oikawa took a moment to steel himself, internally breathing a sigh of relief when he felt the vibrations lessen a hair.

 

Swallowing with some difficulty, he gave the girl one of his award winning smiles, “Thank you, but- _ah_!” Oikawa cut himself off as Iwaizumi flicked the little switch all the way to the highest setting and he felt his cock twitch and spill a load of precum against the already soaked fabric at the front of his boxer-briefs as the vibrations pulsed through him. The girl looked truly concerned as Oikawa ducked his head and bit into his fist to keep from crying out at the sensation that had all of his nerves screaming for release.

 

“Do you need someone to take you to the hospital?” Came her quiet voice, completely laced with concern as though this little wisp of a girl was going to haul a six-foot athlete there herself.

 

“I’m f-fine,” Oikawa managed to grit out as he dug his nails into his palm to try to combat against the unending wave of pleasure that had washed over him and had the coil of heat in his abdomen tightening at an alarming rate. Iwa-chan wasn’t that cruel was he? He wouldn’t make Oikawa cum in his pants while he was talking to this unsuspecting young woman.. right? Oikawa suppressed another whimper as the thing _pulsed_ inside of him and fought against the urge to grab Iwaizumi and drag him right out of this lecture hall so he could take this damn thing out of him and fuck him on every available surface of their apartment.

 

His nerves tingling violently, he breathed a sigh of relief when the vibrations almost completely diminished a moment later. “Thank you, Hana-chan, but I’ll be alright. I just have this awful headache, but it’s easing up,” Oikawa would’ve been proud of how smooth his voice was now that Iwaizumi had ceased torturing him if he wasn’t still suffering. He couldn’t hide the trembling of his fingers though when he flashed her a peace sign. Not to mention, his skin still felt like it was on fire and he was sure his breathing was noticeably labored. Even with the vibe no longer wreaking havoc on him, every time he moved it pressed against his prostate and a fresh prickle of goosebumps would erupt across his skin. In short, Oikawa was obviously a wreck.

 

Hana narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but shrugged and turned her attention back to the lecture at hand. As soon as her attention was off of him, Oikawa was discreetly -and wow, he was really shaking- turning to glare at Iwaizumi. Who, of course, looked back at him with a completely blank expression, only raising an eyebrow at Oikawa before his eyes slowly wandered from the increasingly pink flush on Oikawa’s face, to the ramrod straight way he was sitting. Oikawa watched in horror as Iwaizumi actually smirked at him, like there was nothing more amusing in the world than making his popular boyfriend squirm and writhe in the middle of this packed lecture hall.

 

Oikawa hated himself for finding the way Iwaizumi licked his lips afterward more than a little hot.

 

The lecture was almost over, though, and Oikawa resigned himself to riding out his current predicament so he could get to riding Iwa-chan instead. He had just settled into that mind frame when he felt fingertips lightly ghost across his upper thigh and violently jerked his knee up into the desk with a muffled clang. Several pairs of eyes were on him in an instant and Oikawa felt himself blush for an entirely different reason than that of his never ending arousal. He straightened in his seat and resolutely focused on the board at the front of the class. Offering the people who were still looking an apologetic smile, Oikawa adjusted the collar of his shirt before giving Iwaizumi the most poisonous look possible.

 

Iwaizumi grinned lazily at him in a way that made his glare threaten to waver as his heart rate kicked up a notch. He leaned in, looking for all the world like one classmate whispering to another, “Something bothering you Oikawa?” Iwaizumi actually purred softly in his ear, the fucker was enjoying this and Oikawa couldn’t resist the shudder that followed the sensation of Iwaizumi’s breath on the shell of his ear.

 

“Just fine, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa murmured back, shoulders hunched slightly and a wary tone to his voice. Iwaizumi leaned away, leaving Oikawa to shiver at the heat he took with him and nodded, that godawful smirk back in place as his boyfriend turned his attention back to the professor standing up front.

 

Oikawa let himself relax, well as much as he could with a vibrator softly buzzing away inside of him. The sensation was mild enough that, while it kept him in a constant state of arousal, he could actually somewhat ignore it if he tried hard enough. He could do this, he could get through this class as long as Iwaizumi was feeling merciful.

  
  
  


So of course, there were only a few minutes of sort-of-peace before Iwaizumi clicked the setting back to it’s highest setting. The buzzing going from a mild purr to a sensation that was grating with how good it felt. Oikawa’s back arched without his consent and his mind vaguely registered through the feeling of his impending orgasm that the few eyes that had lingered on him after his interruption were seeing this.

 

The male a row down and diagonal from him went scarlet and whipped around to stare at the board. Oikawa fought back the broken whimpers that were just begging to be released, his head immediately ducking down to thud lightly against the desk, where he buried it in his arms. His skin was crawling and heat radiated from the inside, out. Oikawa had never felt something so maddeningly good and, to his own horror, he could feel his orgasm racing towards him. He could feel his hips twitching forward slightly in minuscule little thrusts that signaled how close he was.

 

_Oh god, he was going to cum, he was going to cum right here and now in his pants and that poor kid knew, gods knew how many other people knew and there was nothing he could do-_

 

The buzzing eased off again, back to that soothing purr and Oikawa felt his nerves tingling from being so close to the edge. He vaguely registered the pathetic-in-comparison buzz of his phone from his bag. Oikawa was content to just ignore it and focus on not full on panting as he twitched slightly from oversensitivity, but Iwaizumi’s foot nudged against his, completely capturing his attention.

 

Oikawa peeked up from his arms to see Iwaizumi still passively observing the lecture, but there was a certain edge to the look in his eyes that Oikawa knew only too well. Dark eyes that flicked back to him and effectively pinned him to his seat and  had Oikawa wanting to beg Iwa-chan to take him then and there, in front of everyone. Those dark eyes cut away after a thorough once over though, pointedly looking at the pocket of his bag that his phone was in.

 

With trembling fingers, Oikawa reached down to fumble his bag open and pull the object in question out. The screen alerted him that he had a new message and Oikawa flicked an uncertain gaze to Iwaizumi, who was no longer looking at him at all, but whose hand had threateningly inched towards his pocket where that little remote resided.

 

Oikawa hastily scrambled to enter the correct password and unlock his phone, there was no way he was going to give Iwa-chan an excuse to torture him when he definitely didn’t need one. He opened the message, glancing only once in Iwaizumi’s direction before returning his gaze to his phone.

 

**From: Iwa-chanᕙ(๑ゝڡ◕๑)ᕗ♥**

_ When you cum in the middle of this crowded room, remember that this is technically your fault.  _

 

Oikawa sucked in a panicked breath through his teeth and whipped his gaze to Iwaizumi who’s heavy gaze was locked onto him. It trailed over him once more, this time looking to the edge of the desk, where Iwaizumi could see the straining of his erection against the fabric of his jeans--a damp spot growing against the dark wash of the material. Oikawa felt his heart sink as Iwaizumi slipped his hand into his pocket and briefly reflected on just how he had gotten into this situation in the first place.

  


****

 

 

 

_“Iwa-chaaan, don’t ignore me!” Oikawa’s hand shot out to grip the firm muscle of Iwaizumi’s bicep and drag him back over to the table that they had been sharing with Matsukawa. A friend of Iwaizumi’s that was staring at them with mild amusement from under hooded eyes._

 

_“Don’t bother Shittykawa, I’m not getting involved in whatever hair-brained bet you’re making here,” Iwaizumi tugged against the unrelenting grip and resolutely ignored the puppy dog eyes Oikawa was giving him._

 

_Oikawa whined and tugged harder until Iwaizumi lost his balance and stumbled back into him. Instantly Oikawa’s arms had firmly wrapped around his waist, ignoring the litany of curses he was assaulted with. “Now now, Iwa-chan, if you win this bet,” Oikawa lowered his voice below what Matsukawa would hear, “I’ll do that thing we read about the other day.” Oikawa had smirked against the tanned skin of Iwaizumi’s neck at the way he stiffened in his grip._

 

_Iwaizumi relaxed fractionally after a moment, giving Oikawa a weary glance, “Tell me what this bet is before I agree to anything.”_

 

 

 

****

 

Oikawa jerked as he felt the vibrations increase fractionally, the feeling making his hands tremble slightly as he was pulled from his thoughts. Oh, that bet had been a bad, bad idea. He swallowed heavily, refusing to look at Iwaizumi and see that damning smirk that would no doubt be gracing his handsome features. He dug his nails into his own jean clad thigh as the vibrations climbed yet another notch and felt that crawling sensation settle into his skin as his cock twitched in response.

 

He was aware that he was panting slightly, that the palm that covered his mouth wasn’t doing anything from the way his shoulders heaved with the urgency of his breathing. Well, he could always transfer college’s he thought idly as the heat started to creep across his skin, after he embarrassed himself and came in his pants there was certainly going to be no way he could continue classes here. A bead of sweat trickled down his chest under his shirt, causing him to involuntarily shiver at the feeling. His cock was so hard it hurt and he shuddered as it leaked more precum onto the already wet material.

 

Iwaizumi made a soft, amused noise next to him as Oikawa shifted slightly in his seat, but he was past the point of caring. All he could think about was how his skin was crawling, how hot the room seemed, and how lightning seemed to be sparking under his skin. The pleasure was reaching its peak and Oikawa was sure he was going to die from the conflicting wants in him as white began to spot his vision and the muscles in his abdomen began to tighten. He was digging his nails, of the hand that wasn’t desperately trying to keep his moans from escaping, into his thigh again in a pathetic attempt to keep himself in check. Oikawa was silently writhing in his seat when Iwaizumi edged the settings up on the vibrator, pleas of _yesyesyes_ and _oh god no_ being silently released into his palm.

  
  


It was nothing short of a blessing when the professor signaled the end of the lecture a scant minute later and everyone immediately began gathering their things, the telltale sound of paper rustling and books being put away sounded heavenly to Oikawa as people began to stand to filter out. He felt the tension begin to leave his shoulders as the vibrations lessened again, his entire body slumping slightly in his seat with how wound up he’d been.

 

Hana offered him a sweet, “I hope you feel better Oikawa-san,” as she too stood with her bag in hand. Oikawa gave her a shaky smile and nodded, too weak and close to the edge to offer her anything else. Iwaizumi was standing next to him and Oikawa jumped in his seat when he felt a familiar, strong grip on his shoulder. He gestured for Oikawa to stand up, those oh too appealing features carefully neutral, as though he hadn’t spent the last hour torturing his boyfriend with the threat of a public orgasm.

 

Oikawa cast a displeased look to his own crotch, his erection hadn’t eased off any--it didn’t help that Oikawa felt so hypersensitive that literally anything might be enough to make him cum--and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to walk out of the classroom without getting a few funny looks.

 

“Are you coming or what, Tooru?” Iwaizumi’s softly murmured words, accompanied by the heat from his breath gracing the back of Oikawa’s neck made him whimper involuntarily. The bastard discreetly waved the little black device in Oikawa’s peripherals and that--coupled with the use of his first name, the absolute bastard-- was enough to have Oikawa scrambling to his feet. He loosely held his textbook in front of his pants, it was awkward, but it would suffice for now.

 

Oikawa dutifully followed Iwaizumi out of the classroom, only offering people nods or halfhearted waves when they called over to him. His cheeks felt like they were on fire and his heart was racing in his chest as he kept his eyes glued on that cursed remote that Iwaizumi was idly fingering in his jacket pocket. They twitched towards the dial a few times as the pair made their way to their usual in-between-classes-spot and every time left Oikawa frantically looking around for any people that might witness him doubling over and completely ruining this particular pair of boxer briefs.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t follow through, though, only sending him little jolts every now and then, as though to remind Oikawa in case he forgot there was a _fucking vibrator inside of him, goddammit Iwa-chan_. By the time they reached their little spot, an alcove tucked away in the corner of one of the building’s underused lounge areas, Oikawa was back to panting heavily, his fingers weakly gripping Iwaizumi’s arm and his eyes glazed over and lidded. It would be blatantly clear to anyone who happened to see what was going on if they were to look at Oikawa now.

 

Body racked in hypersensitive shivers, Oikawa almost cried when they stepped into the alcove, relief flooding him as he gracelessly collapsed into a chair, flinging his bag to the floor.

 

Iwaiziumi tutted across from him softly, and Oikawa stiffened once again as he cast a panicked look over to him. This area may be out of immediate sight, but it sure as hell wasn’t soundproof and Oikawa was sure he’d scream if Iwaizumi jacked up the setting again.

 

The din of other college students talking seemed deafening to him as Iwaizumi easily sunk into the chair directly across from him. He watched as Iwaizumi settled himself with one leg crossed, ankle resting on the opposite knee and leaned back into the chair with his elbow propped up on the armrest. His sinfully long fingers rested against his temple as the back of Iwaizumi’s thumb lightly brushed against his bottom lip.

 

It wasn’t fair how easy it was for Iwaizumi to ooze sex appeal without even trying and Oikawa found his eyes following the flash of his tongue as it slid over Iwaizumi’s bottom lip, another wave of arousal washing over him to pool more heavily into his gut.

 

“Oh Tooru, what am I going to do with you?” Iwaizumi hummed as though he was mulling it over in his head. Oikawa whimpered softly in response, squirming in the chair as the setting went from _‘basically nonexistent thank god’_ to _‘can’t ignore this anymore’_. The was a brief silence as Iwaizumi leisurely toyed with the settings and watched his boyfriend practically crawl out of his skin and the chair he sat in. “I wonder how close I have to be for the remote to work,” Iwaizumi tilted his head thoughtfully, holding up the remote for Oikawa to see, “Do you think I’d be able to control it from a few classrooms down? Have you give everyone a show?” Iwaizumi lowered the remote as his eyes locked with Oikawa’s.

 

Iwaizumi shook his head after another moment of watching the other shiver violently in his chair, pupils blown and looking so appealing, his voice dropping in pitch when he spoke, “No, I don’t think it’d reach, besides, I’d be losing half the fun of just watching you.”

 

Oikawa felt his cheeks burn, even his ears were hot at the admission. He cast a furtive glance at Iwaizumi’s own jeans, but the other shifted, effectively concealing whatever arousal his boyfriend might be dealing with.

 

“Or-”

 

Oikawa’s eyes snapped back up to those bottomless, dark eyes, his lips parting unconsciously.

 

“I could always just turn this all the way up here and now, make you cum in your pants without ever touching you. Do you want that, Tooru?” Iwaizumi leaned forward, uncrossing his legs as he rested his elbows on his knees, arms loosely hanging there as he clicked the remote up again.

 

Oikawa let out a pathetic squeak, head snapping back and exposing the long, flushed column of his throat as his eyes involuntarily squeezed shut. He bit his bottom lip desperately, his back arching as he dug his nails into the arms of the chair.

 

“I asked you a question, I expect an answer,” Iwaizumi’s voice took on a dangerous edge and Oikawa audibly swallowed.

 

“I-hha--” Oikawa’s voice cracked as the pleasure became more intense, his entire body felt molten, like he was on fire. It was simultaneously too much and not enough. “P-please, Hajime, please, I can’t take it...” His voice wavered pathetically as he hunched forward in an attempt to-in attempt to what? Oikawa didn’t know anymore, he was edging on tears as his hips involuntarily bucked forward, precome spilling heavily from his cock at the accompanying sensation of his zipper digging into his aching erection.

 

There was a long pause, the not-silence grating on Oikawa’s ears as he grit his teeth and tried to refrain from rutting into own zipper before Iwaizumi sighed.

 

“Fine, c’mere,” Iwaizumi’s exasperated voice had Oikawa struggling to his feet unsteadily. He vaguely noted the very obvious bulge in Iwaizumi’s jeans--betraying the fact that Iwaizumi wasn’t nearly as disinterested as he sounded--before a rough palm and fingers tugged Oikawa onto his lap.

 

Oikawa instinctively ground his hips down when he felt Iwaizumi’s cock against him, eliciting a low growl from Iwaizumi who gripped Oikawa’s hips tightly and rolled roughly up against him. Oikawa whined low in his throat, attempting to both turn in Iwaizumi’s lap to kiss him and to continue grinding against him. Iwaizumi tightened his grip with one hand on his hip, though, preventing Oikawa from turning as he flicked the settings of the remote as a warning to Oikawa, who stiffened and moaned softly.

 

The combination of the searing heat from having Iwaizumi behind him and the spicy scent of his cologne made Oikawa dizzy as he leaned back against his boyfriend, head resting on his shoulder. Iwaizumi’s hands slid lazily across his body, one hand sliding up Oikawa’s shirt to slide along the smooth, defined muscles of his abdomen, the other moving across his thigh to cup Oikawa’s cock through his jeans.

 

Immediately Oikawa reached up to cover his mouth with his hand, stifling his soft cry of pleasure as Iwaizumi slowly pressed the heel of his palm to his aching cock. He canted his hips up to try and get more friction, the slow drag of Iwaizumi’s hand wasn’t enough and it was driving him crazy.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t react other than to press hot, open mouth kisses to the exposed column of Oikawa’s throat, tongue flicking over the skin ever so often. The hand that had wandered up Oikawa’s shirt was working his nipples, he alternated rolling the hardened bud between his thumb and fingers and pressing the pad of his thumb to them in slow circles. It had Oikawa biting down on his knuckles to keep from keening, his nipples were incredibly sensitive and Iwaizumi knew how to play him even without Oikawa being so overstimulated.

 

The other hand popped the button on Oikawa’s jeans and slightly slid the zipper down as Oikawa helplessly panted and rolled his hips up in search of friction.

 

“You look so good like this, Tooru,” Iwaizumi murmured lowly into the skin of Oikawa’s neck, drew his lips up it to allow his breath to ghost against his ear. “So desperate to be fucked that you don’t care that anyone could walk by and see you like this. Isn’t that right?”

 

Oikawa’s chest heaved as Iwaizumi’s fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs to grip his swollen cock. He tried to organize his thoughts enough to answer Iwaizumi’s question but felt his mind short circuit as Iwaizumi slowly ran the pad of his thumb against his slit, smearing precum over the head of his cock.

 

He tried to buck his hips up into Iwaizumi’s fist, only to have Iwaizumi let go of him immediately and tsked in a way that could only be described as disappointed. Oikawa gave a soft cry of despair behind his hand, the other uselessly scrabbling at Iwaizumi’s thigh. The hand that had been playing with his nipples slipped from under his shirt, leaving it slightly rucked up and allowing Oikawa to see the brown of Iwaizumi’s arm disappear under his pants.

 

With what rational thought Oikawa had, he wondered how wrecked he must look like this. Pressed up against his too-attractive boyfriend, legs spread wantonly with Iwaizumi’s hand down his pants and shirt hiked up to expose the smooth skin of his stomach, his skin mottled by a flush while he tried to contain his moans behind a hand. The thought sent a spark of arousal into his gut, his toes involuntarily curling in his shoes. Oikawa’s back slightly arched in an attempt to press more into Iwaizumi’s grip as his lips parted to exhale shaky, desperate breaths.

 

“Did I say you could do that?” Iwaizumi’s low rumble brought Oikawa back from his arousal induced haze and he watched with glazed eyes as Iwaizumi held up the remote in front of him. Oikawa briefly tried to get both out of Iwaizumi’s grip and to press closer, but the steel-like strength of Iwaizumi’s arm tightened around his waist and prevented both. “Where do you think you’re going? You’re the one that wanted to cum so badly.”

 

Oikawa whimpered pathetically as Iwaizumi set down the remote to remove Oikawa’s hand from his mouth, his fingers tightened around Oikawa’s wrist, a clear warning not to use it. “Try to be quiet,” Iwaizumi said softly, a hint of a smirk in his voice as he picked up the remote again with his free hand.

 

“Iwa-Hajime please,” Oikawa’s voice held a tremor as he watched Iwaizumi’s thumb flick the setting back up again. His teeth immediately clenched and his back arched like a bow as the unforgiving buzz started up again, breath coming in hissing moans from behind his teeth. The hand in his pants began to slowly pump his cock, Iwaizumi’s thumb moving to occasionally smear the increasing amount of precum that was forming at the head of his cock.

 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Iwaizumi hissed, his own voice sounding raspy as another spurt of precum spilled against his hand. Oikawa moaned brokenly, unsure and somewhat uncaring about his volume as his body writhed against Iwaizumi, chasing after his orgasm. He felt so close as his eyes watered in response to his oversensitivity. Oikawa could vaguely register his soft litany of “yesyesyes oh pleasepleaseplease, Hajime, please I can’t take it” over the sound of his own heartbeat that filled his ears.

 

Oikawa felt like his entire being was humming, he had goosebumps and he was flushed all the way down his body. He felt beads of sweat roll down his back and he was only vaguely aware of the fact that he was fucking himself into Iwaizumi’s fist--something he would be embarrassed by later, but now couldn’t bring himself to care. The pleasure was building up rapidly and Oikawa felt his eyes shut involuntarily. And just as he felt that coil in his stomach tighten to unbearable levels, he felt Iwaizumi’s hand slow and the incessant vibrating lessen as his whole body tingled.

 

“Hajime, please don’t stop, please I need you, please,” Oikawa was babbling, feeling a fresh wave of heat across his skin as tears, how humiliating, pricked the corner of his eyes. He was so desperate, his entire body was so tense he felt like he could break, Oikawa felt like he was burning up and he was sure he would actually die if Iwaizumi teased him anymore. He was ready to offer Iwaizumi just about anything in the world if he could just cum.

 

“Shh, shh, I’ve got you Tooru,” Iwaizumi breathed against his neck, voice slightly awed at the sight of his boyfriend looking so wrecked. “Fuck, you look so good like this, c’mon, cum for me baby.”

 

Oikawa immediately slapped his hand over his mouth as Iwaizumi maxed out the setting on the vibrator. He did his best to stifle the moans that would definitely alert anyone who didn’t know about what was going on in this alcove to exactly what they were doing as his entire body shuddered violently. It was too much, too much and he just wasn’t fucking there yet, as Iwaizumi began stroking him roughly along with the feeling of the vibrator pressed firmly against his prostate.

 

Oikawa felt like he wasn’t getting enough oxygen as Iwaizumi whispered encouragements into his skin. He felt his orgasm rushing towards him, the heat in his abdomen coiling into a ball that felt unbearable in its intensity. Iwaizumi swiped his thumb over the head of Oikawa’s cock incessantly and Oikawa felt his back bow once more as that coil wound continually tighter and tighter. It didn’t take long after that, his skin prickling as that coil finally snapped, releasing a searing heat that crackled across every nerve ending and Oikawa was cumming harder than he ever had in his life.

 

White splashed across his vision as tremors wracked his body and wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. He wasn’t aware that his mouth had opened in a silent scream, voice lost to the feeling of a final, intense, tidal wave of pleasure that surged through him.

  
  


For several minutes, Oikawa just sat there trembling. He was vaguely aware of Iwaizumi turning off the vibrator and loosening his grip on Oikawa’s hips. He blinked slowly when he finally felt like he could move again, white sparks still dancing across his vision as little aftershocks still coursed through him. It took another full minute for Oikawa to realize Iwaizumi was talking to him in a gentle, hushed tone.

 

“I-sorry, what did you say Iwa-chan?” Oikawa managed, his voice raspy and throat dry. He struggled to shift himself so he could look at Iwaizumi, arms shaking slightly from just that effort. Oikawa felt positively boneless, all the tension from earlier was gone, leaving only exhaustion and the general desire to curl up against Iwaizumi and fall asleep.

 

“I said, we should probably get you home, idiot,” Iwaizumi’s voice was warm and affectionate as he carded a hand through Oikawa’s already disheveled hair. Oikawa found himself remembering that they were still on campus and groaned softly, nuzzling into Iwaizumi’s neck in protest.

 

“Iwa-chan, why are you so mean,” Oikawa whined plaintively, one hand coming up to grip Iwaizumi’s shirt. He registered Iwaizumi’s huff of laughter as the other slowly pulled his hand from Oikawa’s pants, the sticky sensation making both of them grimace. Oikawa let Iwaizumi “fix” up his appearance, lowering his shirt and rebuttoning his jeans, idly watching him as he reached over to his bag for some tissues.

 

“You’re such a mess,” Iwaizumi said dryly as he cleaned up the other evidence of what just went on, there was an unmistakable fondness in his voice as he crumpled up the tissues and dropped the tissues in the wastebasket next to the chair.

 

“Whose fault is that?” Oikawa pouted, sitting up more and releasing his grip on Iwaizumi’s shirt to use both hands to cup his face and pull him into a sweet, lingering kiss. He smiled into it when he heard Iwaizumi’s soft hum of approval and brushed his tongue over Iwaizumi’s bottom lip before breaking the kiss. Oikawa couldn’t help but grin at the frown that followed that, leaning in once more for a chaste peck before shakily getting off of Iwaizumi’s lap.

 

“What are you going to do about that?” Oikawa gestured loosely with a coy grin to the erection that was still straining against Iwaizumi’s jeans. Iwaizumi glanced down and frowned, standing up made it that much more apparent and Oikawa couldn’t help but giggle. “Can’t resist me, huh Iwa-chan?”

 

“Shut up, you were the one ready to sell your soul to me a minute ago,” Iwaizumi said dryly and smirked at the heat that flooded Oikawa’s face. He ignored the following whine of ‘mean Iwa-chan, mean!’ to adjust his dick so it was less noticeable, resisting the urge to shudder from that simple touch. Grabbing both of their bags, Iwaizumi extended a hand to Oikawa with a raised eyebrow, “Do you want to whine at me for the rest of the day, or do you want to get home and get changed?”

 

Oikawa blinked owlishly at him for a moment before looking down at his own pants with a mild frown, nose scrunching when he tried to move. “This is so gross…” He muttered as he took Iwaizumi’s hand, still looking at his own pants with distaste.

 

Iwaizumi snorted in amusement and linked their fingers, he tugged Oikawa in close, much to the other’s surprise, and wiped away the scrunched expression with a tender kiss. Oikawa blinked at him again before grinning and swiping his thumb over their interlocked fingers. The pair left the alcove with their hands still linked to rejoin the masses wandering campus. No one gave them a second look, aside from that one kid from their previous class, who promptly turned beet red  and immediately started walking in the opposite direction when Oikawa winked at him with the smug grin of someone who clearly just got laid.

 

“Could you not scar our underclassmen? Kindaichi didn’t deserve that.” Iwaizumi groaned, free hand coming up to cover his eyes in his exasperation.

 

“Maybe, but it’s not nearly as bad as what I’m going to do to you when we get home,” Oikawa crooned, lips brushing Iwaizumi’s ear and Iwaizumi jumped, when had he gotten that close? He snapped his eyes up to Oikawa’s own, a darkly amused and calculating look gazed back at him unwaveringly as a coy smirk turned up the corner of Oikawa’s mouth.

 

Iwaizumi swallowed heavily as Oikawa’s previously comforting brush of his thumb on their fingers became increasingly suggestive. He felt the tips of his ears heat up as Oikawa turned the intensity of his gaze to the parking lot before them, speaking as casually as he might about the weather, “After all, it’s only fair that I get to have my fun with you now Iwa-chan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry @ god
> 
> yell at me at happytoorus on tumblr


End file.
